frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa's coronation
Elsa's coronation was a formal occasion that saw the ascension of Elsa as Arendelle's new monarch. Though the ceremony itself was short in duration, the celebration afterward lasted well into the night. However, the festivities came to an abrupt end following the exposure of Elsa's ice magic. History Prelude Ten years into the isolation of Arendelle castle, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna died during a voyage at sea. It was not until three years later, however, that their eldest daughter, Elsa, was ready to assume the responsibilities of ruling the kingdom. The coronation To honor the occasion, the castle gates were to be open for the day. Representatives from foreign lands, such as the dignitaries, Prince Hans, and the Duke of Weselton, traveled to Arendelle to attend the coronation. As the visitors arrived, the citizens of Arendelle gathered excitedly in the village square. However, despite the excitement outside the castle, Princess Anna overslept, though upon awaking, she expressed joy at the prospect of the open gates. Elsa, on the other hand, was far more subdued and worried over the exposure of her powers. Nonetheless, after some preparation, she gave the order to open the gates. The coronation took place in the chapel, where the bishop presided over the ceremony. After being crowned, Elsa was required to grasp two holy objects, the orb and scepter, while the bishop formally ordained her as queen. During this, Elsa began to freeze the orb and scepter with her powers, but she managed to escape notice. Party in the Great Hall following the coronation.]] Following the ceremony, the guests went to the Great Hall to enjoy a night of music and dance. The party also provided the guests to personally meet with the new queen. After Kai introduced the royal sisters to the guests, the pair began to reconnect after their years of separation. However, despite taking in the sights of the party and laughing at the Duke of Weselton's behavior, Elsa and Anna broke away from each other after the former expressed her belief that the castle could not always be so festive. After walking away from Elsa, Anna spent some time with Hans, and the pair bonded over their similar pasts, culminating in their engagement. Anna and Hans returned to the Great Hall to inform Elsa of their engagement, but the queen was less than pleased and refused to bless the marriage. She declared that the party was over and ordered the closing of the gates, prompting Anna to protest. Following an increasingly heated verbal exchange, Elsa accidentally revealed her powers to the guests; after escaping out into the courtyard, Elsa also revealed her magic to the citizens. Upon seeing how her powers had frightened the guests and citizens, Elsa fled the kingdom by crossing over the fjord, freezing the water underneath with each step. However, the ice spread leading to the entire fjord freezing over, marking the start of Elsa's winter. Aftermath Having fled as far away as possible from Arendelle, Elsa arrived in the North Mountain, where she used her magic to raise an intricate ice palace from the ground. She claimed to herself that she would stay in her newly-built ice palace, where her seemingly unstable powers would be safe from those she loved and cared about. Meanwhile, Anna attempted to ease the concerns of the Duke of Weselton, asserting that Elsa never meant to harm or threaten anyone. She volunteered to go after Elsa and left Hans in charge of Arendelle during her absence before riding off on her horse. Category:A to Z Category:Events